sweet wave
by Laylatheangelsprite
Summary: loseing a friend, being locked in your house for 9 years, meeting new people for the first time of your life? I think Amu could realy use a wave of sweetness.Beweare: side characters! amuto! sucky summary. .


Lgoea: okay. This story it going to be based on the settings of the olden times kinda so seems weird it's because of that.

Everyone else: *sweat drop*

Lgoea: I own nothing NOTHING!

Everyone else: …

Sweet wave

_____________________________________chapter one______________________________________

*slight breeze* It appears that it's that time of year again…

Hello my name is Hinamori Amu im 16 years old I normally don't go outside because it's forbidden after what happen that day… but today it's important that I do…

~meanwhile~

_Damn there getting closer! An ally…As they passed I heard so many names like Ikuto! Ikuto-sama!_ _Tsukiyomi-san! There all the same…_

Ikuto's pov

For a prince I don't like to being well…known I just want to be left alone it felt nice before now I just want to be left alone. I'm 17 now I don't want fan girls stalking me all the time its tiring. I guess I should just lay low here for a while.

_later and amu's pov

I'm going out now it's **that **day again… lady Amu! You can't go out like that! Put a robe on and stay quiet and stay in the shadows. Shut up already! Sorry I just get worried after all today is her… SHUT UP! The maid was cut off by a slam of the door as Amu stormed off.

Stupid maids they don't understand how I feel. Town's people seem lively again. I hear them out my window during the day sometime I even hear the torture from the imperial knights killing the criminals… my maids say it's nothing but it surely sounds like something. Sometimes I wish she was here to comforting me during these times I miss her a lot… I can't believe it's already the day of her death. I wish would have let me take the hit…

__flashback__

_Do you have them? Yup there right here. That's great! What kind of seeds are they? I don't know! I wonder what kind of flower they will be. I don't know but let's start planting. *sounds of sprinkling water* hey don't over water in that area Juliet! Sorry amu! Hey little girls! Is one of you Hinamori Amu? Yes that's me. Well we have news for you. What is it? Your parents are dead. Plus your next. Amu run!_

_*puts arms up*Juliet! Come with! I said run! What are you doing!? Get her! No! Hahaha foolish girl trying to protect her let us pass and we will let you live. No Amu is my friend I won't let her die! Hahahaha you fool! Amu…I want you to fall in love and grow up safe and to learn not to rely on me… *sounds of gun shots* Juliet! JULIET!_

__end of flashback__

Well she knows I miss her ahh here we are my family sealed off the entry in a ally and put a stone door there to make it realistic there's a hole with a lock I have the key its pitch dark in the ally though

_Ikuto's pov_

I heard footsteps could they have found me? But then the footsteps got louder then soft like it surpassed me…what could be there? I heard a click and light at the end of the ally there was a person at the end of the ally with a black robe on when they put the hood down it was a girl with pink hair and pale white skin and when she stepped in there the scent of strawberries filled my nose.

_amu's pov_

As I was walking though the ally I finally reached the hole in the wall and put my key in the lock and took off my hood knowing that no one would see me. Then I the light shined on me making me blind for a split section and I reached the room filled with roseagade flowers that's what I decided to name the flowers they were pink flowers with blue fades on them some were blue with pink fading on it and then the middle for both of them was purple for some reason and I saw a dark violet stone in the very corner it's Juliet's tome stone she said when we were young never give me a plain old grey stone make it pretty and nice like I was. After that I kneeled in the flowers next to her grave

_Ikuto's pov_

I saw her enter a place filled with pink and blue flowers. I decided to follow her to see what this place was. I am a prince I should know where everything is. I saw the girl kneeling on the floor next to a purple stone.

_normal pov_

Hello Juliet how are you? I'm doing fine I'm confined like normal with only my maids and little sister to talk to other from that I'm wonderful.

_Who is this Juliet person is this girl crazy? She is confined in her home…_

I'm learning swords menship to protect myself after your death.

_This Juliet girl died!?_

Juliet the flowers bloomed again there doing fine on their own now. Well I brought you your favorite food blueberries. I always wondered why owr favorite foods are opposite's mines strawberries like the scent of the flowers. I chose to name it rosegades is it a wonderful name? Anyway I have to go now I want to stay longer but I'm exceeding my time a bit. May you rest in peace.

_Crap she is going to see me!_

End of chapter one

Lgoea: wow I wrote a lot!

Amu: what's going to happen to me?

Ikuto: what's up with me not wanting fan girls?

Lgoea: Stop with the questions!!!

Emma: anyway read and review!

Anna: kehehehe


End file.
